


The One Where Loki Is Really Bad At Apologies

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was not as easily won over as some of his fellow Avengers.</p>
<p>Of course Loki had to go and make things a million times worse by trying to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Loki Is Really Bad At Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hi! So I have a prompt idea I haven't seen any of these bc it's not super popular... But could you please please possibly write an mpreg Hawksilver???? I understand if you are uncomfortable and don't want to write it but if you could I would love you forever omg

Clint was not as easily won over as some of his fellow Avengers.

 

For all of Thor's promises that Loki was rehabilitated and all Loki's declarations of remorse and turning over a new leaf, Clint couldn't help but still flinch every time the man walked into the room. His only comfort was that Thor and Loki still spent most of their time in Asgard, only checking in for emergencies or semi-regular training sessions. Now, six months later, Loki has won over everyone except Clint. Well, and Pietro. Who makes a point to ignore and antagonise Loki in solidarity with his boyfriend, just one of many reasons that Clint loves him.

 

He can tell that the others are getting tired of it. They try to be understanding but they just can't understand how it felt to be trapped in your own mind, watching your body kill those you considered friends. In a lot of ways Clint is glad they don't truly understand it. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. Except maybe Loki.

 

Of course Loki had to go and make things a million times worse by trying to do something about it.

 

Pietro got sick. Not life threateningly so but with something that the inhuman just couldn't seem to shake. As he watched his boyfriend huddle over the toilet for the twentieth time, Clint started to get worried. Pietro kept brushing off his concerns, assuring him that it was just a bug, that he was just run down, that he had just eaten something that had disagreed with him, but when he finally collapsed in the middle of a training session it was clear that _something_ was wrong.

 

Why Dr Cho had felt the need to use the ultrasound machine in the first place, Clint will never know. She had certainly seemed shocked when it revealed that Pietro was pregnant.

 

“I'm sorry. What?” Clint felt sure that he must have misheard her, what kind of joke was this?

 

“I..I can't explain it..but..Pietro, you're pregnant. Fourteen weeks pregnant.”

 

No, apparently he hadn't misheard her. Clint is dimly aware of Wanda squealing and hugging her dazed and confused brother but his mind is elsewhere. Dr Cho may not be able to explain this but Clint has a hunch that he can.

 

_Loki._

 

Loki. This stank of him. This was payback. For all the hard times that Clint and Pietro had given him since his miraculous supposed change of heart. He can't say he hadn't expected retaliation, this was Loki they were dealing with after all but to take out his revenge on _Pietro_? To warp Pietro's insides, messing with his basic DNA until they did Loki's bidding? Clint was going to kill him.

 

He stalked from the medical bay, oblivious to anything else but his need to make Loki hurt for daring to meddle with Pietro. He knew that Steve had a way to contact Asgard locked up in his office and not even the wide frame of Rogers trying to block his way was a match for Clint's mood. It wasn't long before a smiling Loki was standing in front of him.

 

“Congratulations to you both. I hope my gift brings you much joy and happ - - “

 

That smooth, smarmy voice that still haunted Clint's nightmares was cut off by a right hook to the jaw. Clint revelled in the surprise and shock in Loki's face as the trickster God fell to the ground. The surprise and shock quickly turned to annoyance and Clint could just tell that he was gearing up to start pontificating and speechifying in an attempt to manipulate his feelings. A kick to the ribs wiped any such attempt away. Then another. Then another.

 

Clint loses himself to the rage and when it clears he can hear a rough sobbing and feel two pairs of strong arms wrapped around him. It takes a moment to realise the sobbing is coming from him. Steve and Thor are behind him and he's almost impressed that it took their combined force to pull him back. From Loki.

 

_Loki._ Clint's eyes manage to focus and he can see a bleeding and bruised Loki being tended to on the other side of the room. Being tended to by Pietro.

 

_What the?_ Clint's anger boils over again. “Why are you helping him? After what he did to you?! He deserves to - - “

 

“He _deserves_ my thanks.” Pietro yells, whirling around from where he was crouched down in front of Loki to glare at Clint. “He _deserves_ my eternal gratitude for giving me the ability to have a family with the man I love. It is not his fault that he misjudged your desires.”

 

“But he manipulated you. It's what he does. He changed your body, he _invaded_ your body, all without your consent. How can you stand to even be in the same room with him?” 

 

Pietro smiles sadly at Clint. “Yes. He did all those things. And yes, he should have asked. But there is a baby. A baby that is part you and part me and...I don't care how that happened.”

 

_A baby._

 

In all his anger and outrage, Clint hadn't really processed what it all meant. A baby. A living being that would be his. His and Pietro's. A beautiful little girl with Pietro's eyes and smile or a son with Pietro's cheekbones. A family.

 

“I'm sorry this is not what you want,” Pietro continued, “but you don't have to be involved. I can leave the Avengers. I can do this by myself.”

 

Wanda steps up to her brothers side and takes his hand in hers. “Never by yourself.” she says as she squeezes his hand before turning to glare at Clint.

 

Clint shakes his head, tears starting to well, as he starts to cross the room. Wanda steps defensively in front of Pietro but whatever she sees in Clint's eyes makes her smile and move aside. He falls to his knees in front of Pietro and places a reverent hand on his boyfriend's still flat belly. “Never by yourself.” he swears.

 

He still doesn't forgive Loki. Not through six months of dealing with mood swings and back aches and midnight cravings. Not through the surgery where he watches the doctors cut Pietro open.

 

Later though, when he holds his baby in his arms for the first time. He might possibly admit that Loki isn't all bad.

 

He still absolutely draws the line at naming his son after him though.

 


End file.
